


Why are you able to make me feel like this?

by NemesisDarius



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: Self-indulging one-shot boooooys and giiiiiiiiiiirls
Relationships: Android 21/Kefla (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Why are you able to make me feel like this?

The Majin had been more around the Saiyan than she expected, she didn't even understand why. She just kept coming back to her, and to her surprise, the Saiyan didn't seem to have a problem with this. Speaking of visiting the Saiyan, she was now in front of her house. Palm on the right side of her hips, knocking with her other hand as she waited. After more than ten seconds, she raised a brow and opened the door. To witness something quite troubling, the other was asleep on her sofa with a towel around her body. A towel that was about to fall off and reveal her naked form. 21, looked at the woman for longer than she herself judged necessary before averting her eyes from her. She needed to ask something out of her and could wait for her to wake up. It shouldn't take long for her to get out of her slumber. 

As minutes went on, 21 looked back at the sleeping Saiyan. She wasn't going to wake up right now. She concluded, what she wanted out of her couldn't wait longer. Steps by steps, she closed the distance between them. As she looked at her peaceful face, many thoughts went through her head. Thoughts that were about murdering her in her sleep and finally gain what she wanted. She concluded at some point that she had so much more power than she let on. Let alone used against her during their fight. A meal that she was certain would keep her feed for years. Such was how she felt about the other. So, why.

Why wasn't this exactly what she did, why what she did was undo the towel and throw it off the ground to admire her naked form? What was this feeling that she had in her stomach? A feeling she couldn't explain to herself. Before she could even notice, her hands were exploring the Saiyan's body inches by inches. First, her mouth and extremely alluring lips then her broad shoulders. Making her wonder how much time she worked out. Followed her hands admiring her biceps, such a muscular body for a woman. But she just found out that she didn't mind it all. That apparently, this woman was her type. How could something like this happen? 

As her hands were still examining the sleeping Saiyan's body, they finished on her tan breast before she even noticed. By the time, 21 had already sat upon Kefla's six-packs stomach. Her tail gently caressing her muscled right leg up and down prior to wrapping around it. She found herself enjoying the shape of her breasts, such a woman with quite the body. She moved her thumb up her nipples, pressing against them softly. A low moan escaping the mouth of Kefla, stopping her dead in her tracks. Was she enjoying this even while sleeping? 21 found herself drawing great enjoyment from this as she went back to groping and massaging her chest. Flicking her nipples that were now erected, the Majin knew enough about women's bodies to know that this meant she was feeling good from this.

She actually was affected by this as well, the heat rising up her cheeks was proof. Her eyes were focused on the beautiful chest of the warrior saiyaness that she didn't even notice that the latter was up from her slumber. The Saiyan coughed up twice to get her attention, which froze her in place. Slowly, she moved her red-eyes up to meet with the Saiyan's eyes. What she expected was disgust or anger, but what she got was a blank expression. 

"Well? Continue?" Said the Saiyan, which surprised her. She didn't even mind how she was groped while sleeping? Or was it because she had an interest in her as well? How did that make sense, she was certain to have said that she would make her kneel in pain before finally eating her entirely. And she was just letting her do this. What a strange woman she was. As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kefla rolling her eyes and moving up to press her lips against hers. Enough to bring her back to reality. But the Majin didn't seem to show any resistance, in fact, her body leaned into the kiss. Their tongue flicking on top of each other. By then 21, had found out that she wasn't the only one who had quite the long tongue. The strong hands of Kefla's exploring her body made her felt something that felt like happiness. Was she feeling happy being touched by the others? Did she always had those feelings inside herself, or were they awoken by this Saiyan?

Questions that would remind unanswered as something akin to a moan escaped her mouth, the first she ever had ever since she was born. Kefla so cheerfully groped her rear like that she wasn't able to help it from coming out. Noticing that she had her back against the sofa and the Saiyan on top of her who hungrily kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her broad shoulders as she finally was letting herself taken over by the heat rising up her body. She didn't show any protest as the Saiyan slowly moved down her baggy pants. Her mouth was too busy with the mouth of the other anyway.

It took a few more seconds for her pants to land onto the ground. Kefla finally breaking the kiss leaving the Majin breathless, this is how kisses felt? How was it just how kissing the Saiyan felt, she could not make the difference. She looked down as her tub top was lifted off her breasts, Kefla looked at them for longer than needed. 21 wondering what she was waiting for, her nipples were erected. She was certain the Saiyan had sex with other women. Did she suddenly lost all her bedroom or was she simply admiring her? A thought that made her happy without her even knowing why. From their fight, she thought the Saiyan was brute but so far. She had been handled with nothing else than tenderness. How was it possible?

Her lips tasted so delicious, she felt like she couldn't forget about them even if she tried to. Then as she was slowly giving herself to the pleasure, electricity ran through her body. The Saiyan having covered one of her breasts with her mouth, feeling her warm wet tongue making circling around it and her tongue flicking against her nipple. Getting sweet moans from the Majin, something she didn't even know she was capable of doing. But she wanted more, she wanted the other to have her explore these feelings, these sensations. She was the only person she would ever allow to make her feel this way. The only person who she would allow to touch her like this, was this what these mortals called love? Had she fallen in love for the Saiyan that had almost killed her? 

She only kept moaning as Kefla didn't look like she was going to let go of her nipple anytime soon, she didn't want her to stop actually. She wanted her to continue until the feeling was gone. She didn't show anything against how her left hand moved to her inner left thigh, approaching her walls. She could feel something dripping from it, but soon, she arched her back as Kefla inserted her digits deep between her core. Such intense pleasure, before to slowly thrusts them in and out. 21 had the cutest reaction for the Saiyan to enjoy, almost like, she was a virgin. 

The Majin would tightly shut her eyes, trying her best to keep more sound from coming out. She couldn't let the other make her make those sounds, she just felt like she shouldn't let her win like this but also didn't want her to stop. Such a dilemma that she quickly took a decision for, as the Saiyan's fingers kept stroking her insides and rubbing down her swollen clitoris in a playfully rough manner. Bringing her close to something, she felt weird. She felt like she was about to explode the more she continued to make her feel good. She could still feel the warm breath against her nipple, deemed delightful as it procuring her further pleasure. 

She looked down on the Saiyan as she slightly opened her eyelids, ruby eyes watching her sucking on her nipple. She put a hand through her soft hair and pushed her back to press her soft pink lips against her lips. Feeling the build up getting her close to explode, as she moaned inside the Saiyan's mouth and finally let herself out on her hands. Drenching her fingers with her love juices, fire running through as the intense pleasure given to her by her lovers...? Submerged her mind, it's only after that the feeling lessened that 21 broke the kiss. She panted heavily as her tongue hung out, quite an enjoyable sight for Kefla to see.

But before 21 could make any movements, she was pinned kissed again. The Saiyan obviously was far from done, from inside, she grinned. So that was love? What a despicable feeling to feel for someone, and yet, she had this despicable feeling for her. How strange... But she felt nothing else than happiness indulging in this with the one she happened to apparently love much to her surprise. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to indulge in this feeling. If it was able to make her feel this good.


End file.
